


Wise Men Say

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, But he gave up the life, Character Death, Foster Care, Genderfluid Character, Koshiro is dead, Kuina is 15, Kuina is Zoro's slightly younger sister, Like by a year or two, M/M, Music, Piano, Pre-Slash, Sanji is genderfluid, Sanji's a secret prodigy, The Vinsmokes were a good family, Zoro and Kuina were adopted by Mihawk, Zoro and Sanji are 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: "Yep." The teen replied in a slow drawl, oblivious to the other's growing distress. "It was only one note, but it cost him the match. Competition, whatever you call it. He was devastated, crying and shivering on the bench, angry despite the way people were cheering for him. It was amazing, and more than a bit tragic, I felt for the kid." Zoro hummed, closing his eyes in contemplation. "I think his name was....Vinsmoke. Or something like that, real fancy sounding."Sanji flinched.He hadn't been called by his old name in a long time.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936849
Comments: 29
Kudos: 95





	1. Only Fools Rush In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [precognition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/precognition/gifts).
  * Inspired by [how the tides rise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369967) by [precognition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/precognition/pseuds/precognition). 



> Dude, I loved your fic so much! It was so good, I hope this doesn't bother you at all! <3

### Chapter Text

The amphitheater was dark, a obnoxious obsidian as Sanji followed Marimo-- _Zoro_ through a pair of large double doors. The room was near silent with anticipation, quiet enough to make someone's breath sound similar to that of an oncoming storm. 

_They're genuinely engaged._

The fact surprised him. The theater was much fuller than he expected to be, filled with patrons of all age. As they crept down the side isle, Sanji kept his ears pricked, listening as whatever kid was up there brought their performance to an end. The silence maintained just a beat longer after the final stroke was played. Then it was as if the entire audience surged forward, erupting into a cacophonous applause. 

"C'mon." Zoro whispered, using the movement of the crowd to snag them some seats. Sanji slid down into the cushion, shutting his eyes with a near silent sigh of relief. His feet hurt like hell from the awkward crouch the two of them had been doing in order to avoid agitating the more.... _rambunctious_ spectators. He peeked open a blue orb and looked around the room, mildly surprised to see everyone cheering and it seemed as though they would never stop. Even Zoro was offering a languid clap, though Sanji was more than 100% sure the idiot mossball hadn't heard a single measure and was just going along with the masses. 

The kid hadn't even been that good.

There were a shitload of mistakes, just in the sections that Sanji heard alone, not to mention that the ending was hasty, as if they were excited that the song was almost over and utterly rushed. The blonde shot a said glance over to the other, narrowing his eyes into slits. Zoro had said that his sister once made it to adult regionals. 

_I hope she plays better than whatever squirt was just up there._

The curtain closed, drooping down quietly with a lazy sort of grace and reopening again just as quick, revealing a chubby little boy with black bowl-cut hair, a wild spread of freckles, and a messy unibrow. 

_Holy fuck that kid's ugly,_ Sanji thought as the clapping calmed down to a more polite sound-- welcoming.

The boy seemed nervous, his wide black eyes apprehensive as he slowly placed his small hands on the piano keys. The ravenettes face contorted into one of fear and conflict before the expression quickly faded, replaced by one the chef knew well.

_Fuck it._

Then the music began and after a few harrowing moments, Sanji calmed as he recognized the song the child was playing. The Flight of A Bumblebee. 

An interesting piece. Simple in its repeating notes and rhythms. Difficult when considering pacing and speed. Sanji wasn't sure as to be irritated or impressed.

As with the last one, this kid was making a lot of mistakes, but unlike he other brat, the child playing now was quick on his feet(fingers?) and managed to make it sound as though the infractions were _supposed_ to be there. 

_Not bad._

Sanji took a cursory glance around the theater, smiling knowingly at seeing that no one had taken not of the clear improvisation happening before their eyes.

 _Not bad at_ _all._

The performance ended abruptly when some little shit in the front row threw a tomato. That was followed by heinous cackling and the poor twerp lost his nerve, bursting into tears. He was guided off stage by a kindly old woman and the curtain fell once more, the crowd breaking out into quiet murmurs. 

"Poor kid." Zoro grunted, speaking in an approximation of sympathy, echoing Sanji's thoughts.

"Hm." The pale teen hummed in agreement. "When's your sister playing?" He asked and the teen flashed him a rare smile, seemingly glad for change in subject.

"She's next actually. The last to go since she's the oldest. Her teach's been going on and on for weeks about how much she's been progressing. Talked my ear off, like I give a fuck."

"Oh yeah?" Sanji asked, cocking a brow and choosing to ignore the blatant lie of of Zoro _not giving a fuck_. "What's the little squirt gonna play?"

Zoro huffed, letting out a strangled excuse of a laugh. "It'll be your dick if she hears you calling her that. She isn't that much younger than us." He said, giving the blonde a side long glance. "Anyways, its called Beethoven's Moonlight--" 

"Sonata." Sanji finished, eyes wide.

"You know it?" Came the question, obviously surprised at his friend's knowledge. 

"Something like that." The chef waved his hand dismissively. "Besides who _doesn't_ know Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, it's beyond a classic."

"Yeah well apparently some years back there was this big shot, I mean, this kid was a real prodigy. Anything they put in front of him, he played like he'd been learning it his whole life."

Zoro shot a sheepish side glance to the blonde teen, not noticing the way the older male tensed.

"I know I was bragging about my kid sister making it to regionals and all, but thats nothing. Not compared to what _he_ did. Made it all the way to nationals, finals even and played every piece flawlessly. Until he messed up."

"It was just **one** note." Sanji spat, doing his best to reign in the bitterness he knew shrouded his voice. 

"Yep." The teen replied in a slow drawl, oblivious to the other's growing distress. "It was only one note, but it cost him the match. Competition, whatever you call it. He was devastated, crying and shivering on the bench, angry despite the way people were cheering for him. It was amazing, and more than a bit tragic, I felt for the kid." Zoro hummed, closing his eyes in contemplation. "I think his name was....Vinsmoke. Or something like that, real fancy sounding." 

Sanji flinched.

He hadn't been called by his old name in a long time. 

"Anyways," Zoro continued. "Everyone expected the kid to show up again the next year but he never did. The song he had played was the Sonata. Its why Kuina wanted to play it so bad. Said she'd be the first to go to nationals and win it using that piece, I guess as homage, you know a way to honor the kid." The green head laughed softly. "And she said the second time she'd go to nationals and win, it'd be to surpass him."

"Definitely an ambitious little shit." Sanji gritted out through clenched teeth, trying in vain to bury the memory that had resurfaced and was flooding his senses like a wave.

* * *

It was perfect. He knew it was perfect, but he couldn't stop practicing. 

He had to.

Cause that's what his mother would've wanted.

He looked up at the small picture on the grand piano. His mother's slim face smiled back at him, warm and welcoming, golden hair shining and blue eye glimmering like she was on the verge of telling a joke.

A beautiful woman, who died much too early.

The boy placed his fingers back on the keys, beginning again. 

_It's okay._ He thought. _I'll just play good enough for the both of us._

His mother had been an excellent pianist, one of the best in the France, and she loved it. She'd often said that music was the hey to the soul. She said it brought her immeasurable happiness and gave her life. 

But then she died.

The thing that had given her life the most, had also taken it away.

The piano.

Sanji's finger's stilled, a breath, before he plunged into the 3rd movement, his thoughts swirling with unbidden rage and melancholy. 

-

A fire, burning red, searing into his skin like a brand.

His father, pulling him back, sheltering him as a piece of roof wood fell down from the ceiling, its embers still striking his body.

His mother, who had been safely outside, breaking free from the firefighters to dive back into the smoke, not to help her husband, not to save her child, but to grab the piano.

His father, dropping him and reaching out for his mother, his hand just missing the edge of her white dress, hands matted with soot.

His mother, delving into the black mass that writhed around as though it were alive.

The firefighters, pulling him and his father out of the house.

His father, breaking free, the strength of lions.

His father, disappearing into the smoke.

The house, creaking, the wooden panels finally giving way.

His parents, shadowing the door, almost through---

The house, falling.

His parents, dropping on the ground, dead.

Him, screaming.

The firefighter, giving him a picture of his mother, they only thing they could salvage.

-

Then the foster home. 

The bullying.

The constant, _constant_ bullying.

His foster father.

The drunk.

The drunk who hated the piano with a passion.

Who also lost his wife in an accident.

They thought he'd be sympathetic.

But he wasn't.

He wasn't.

Sanji ignored the tears streaming down his face and pounded on the keys, his fingers flying faster and faster until they blurred in his vision.

Then **he** came.

The drunk.

And grabbed Sanji's hand, screaming incoherent curses.

Then broke two of his fingers.

TWO fingers.

His hands.

The only gift his mother had left him.

The ability to play.

And it was damaged.

Sanji broke free, running to the restaurant, the Baratie and told them that he fell awkwardly.

They reset the fingers, gave him a pat on the back and a plate of food.

The two fingers.

Two fingers, broken two days before his big performance.

 _It doesn't matter._ He thought. _I'll still win._

-

Everything was going good.

Everything was going _great._

The first two movements were played perfectly.

The third movement began.

And that's when he messed up.

It was a spasm of his fingers. 

His broken fingers.

So he lost. 

He was failure.

Not even able to play his mother's favorite song right.

**_Failure._ **

* * *

"..urlybrow"

"Curlyborw! Ey, Curlybrow, you okay man?"

The teen startled, brought out of his bleak thoughts and turned to his left, met by the dark gaze of the swordsman.

"... _Zoro_ _."_ He whispered, his mind slowly approaching reality.

"Yeah, it's me. And you're Sanji, panty loving, no pussy getting loser." The green head said, his brows furrowed deeply despite the attempt at a half-hearted joke. "Dude, you good?'

"I'm _fine."_ Sanji snapped, then backtracked, irritated with the flare of guilt that shot up in his chest as the other teen moved away. "Seriously. I'm fine, just, was a bit out of it."

"If you say so." Zoro murmured. "Anyways, Kuina's about to go up."

He was right.

The audience began clapping as a teenage girl walked on stage, her hair styled in a short bob and swishing from side to side as she approached the piano with large, almost aggressive steps. She was wearing black ripped jeans and a white button down shirt, fist 3 buttons undone and exposing a creamy neck. 

Definitely different from the mental image he had.

Zoro leaned into him, their shoulders brushing each others. 

"I'm not saying I'll cry, but if I do, and you tell her..." The swordsman let the threat trail off, implications clear.

Sanji smirked.

"All I hear is that I'll have blackmail evidence." He replied, snorting as the tan teen stuck his tongue at him.

He watched as the girl blew on her fingers, an old method of calming the nerves and stilling one's hands. It filled him a sense of nostalgia. 

Then she began to play.

And holy _fuck_.

His eyes went wide. The first movement was meant to be played softly, a bittersweet tune filled with melancholy. But he never heard it like this before.

With this undertone of _anger._

A current powerful enough to make its presence known within the audience. An uneasy piece.

It was brilliant.

A slight, purposeful discord, hidden within the folds of the song.

Something that nagged at the crowd's minds, put them on edge. It prevented it from becoming _too_ soothing, from becoming a lull.

Sanji spared a glance to Zoro, smiling as he saw the idiot choking back his tears, taking a large swallow of air. 

_Damn, he really wasn't kidding._

But the green head's attention wasn't on him. And _that's_ what was important.

Slowly, ever so slowly he raised his hands and closed his eyes.

 _Feel the music._ His mother whispered. _It's a part of you Sanji._

He brought his palms together, blowing on them slightly, feeling the sweat moving under the breeze.

Then he began to play.

His fingers swept through the air, as he participated in an imaginary duet. 

She was good.

Really good.

Even better than he was.

His body began to sway, too invested with the music to care if he looked crazy, pressing into a piano made of oxygen.

-

She brought the performance to an end, just before the third movement and Sanji continued playing for almost 6 measures before he realized that it was over and when realization finally dawned their was a feeling of relief.

It was as though he'd been spared from reliving his parents death.

At least, not twice in one day.

-

The other performances passed in a blur and then it was over.

He and Zoro headed out the theater, following the crowd, easier, since this time they weren't attempting to move against them. 

The pale teen shoved his way through the double doors, eyes narrowing at the sudden brightness of the flourescent lights, a small hiss slipping past his lips.

He watched as the swordsman zoomed off outside, muttering something about the spot on the sidewalk where Kuina always met him, and continued following, albeit at a more relaxed place. He hadn't taken the time to observe the building when they entered, too focused on maintaining silence, but as he gazed around, he could hardly believe that this was the same place he played 8 years ago. Pictures of new child winners were posted all along the walls, adorning the otherwise boring surface.

It was strange, but the most welcoming he'd ever felt---besides that one time he stopped by Zoro's place. 

As if he conjured the teen, Sanji could suddenly hear the other's voice, low and throaty with unshed tears. 

"Not bad little shit. But you owe me a spar later for making me sit through that."

The pale male walked up, his hands in his pockets as he sauntered to where Zoro was standing in front of the girl. Up close, they looked like an attractive couple, and surely anyone would mistake them for one, if not for the way they socked each other in arm, each hit coming harsher than the last.

She had her arms crossed and her dark eyes narrowed, holding the same fire in them as her brother.

"So you're saying that you just cried and now you wanna get your ass handed to you?"

Her voice was low, a slight attitude, though under that was a layer of amusement. _My stupid big brother,_ her tone seemed to be saying, and clearly the teen could hear it too, because he let out an audible growl, fisting the girls' collar.

"Just watch. I'm gonna kick your ass this time. Wado won't be enough to protect you."

Kuina wasn't phased in the slightest. "Uh-huh, right. If we use real swords I might kill you."

Zoro growled, looking away, the only sign of defeat he offer.

Seeing the sight of someone who went out of their way to be such a hardass practically _admit_ to being weaker than their kid sis who was less than half their size was immensely funny and Sanji hadn't meant to laugh, but he must've made some sort of noise, because suddenly, those narrowed brown eyes were on _him_.

She walked over, stopping at point of proximity where they would've been practically nose to nose had she been taller and stared up at him before speaking.

"So _you're_ Sanji." She stated, not as a question, more of a clarifying fact and the chef raised a thin brow, letting loose a smirk and an exaggerated bow.

"At your service." He replied.

She didn't respond.

The girl looked him up and down with a piercing onyx gaze before giving a sweet smile and instantly Sanji went on high alert.

~~He also fell in love. Just a little bit.~~

_She's dangerous._

There was something about the girl that reminded him of his mother, the subtle air of someone who knew their power.

This resilience.

"Sanji-kun, could you bend down a little?"

His knees felt like jelly and for a moment, he loathed his inability to say no to a women.

But with her, this _Kuina._ It was something more.

There was no denying her. To say no was to accept death.

Warily, the pale teen bent his knees, lowering himself until they were almost eye level.

In a flash she had a vise like grip on his hair, fist pulling his face close and he gritted his teeth in pain, letting her drag him. 

"Listen." She whispered in his ear, all pretense of a sweet girl gone down the drain. "If you hurt my big brother in any way, you and me'll have more than just words." Her voice became rich, filled with the same Japanese drawl that Zoro had, though it seemed hers only came out when she was upset.

Sanji laughed--something he'd really been doing a lot as of recent.

"Relax _mellorine_. I have no intention of hurting your brother."

The pale teen paused. He hadn't realized how true the words were until they were out of his mouth, hanging heavily in the air as though suspended by some sort of string.

"If you must know." He continued, "We're friends."

Friends.

The word felt awkward as it rolled off his tongue, stiff and somewhat uncomfortable.

Before Kuina could respond, Zoro ran over, only just noticing Sanji's "compromising" position and pulled her back.

"No you idiot. Don't do that. You can't just go around snatching the hair of of people's skulls. We talked about this already." The green head reprimanded quietly, no real admonishment in his voice.

"You _know_ I'd slice anyone if half if they hurt you. You'd do the same for me. I'm just making sure he knows."

Her voice was fierce, filled with a burning love, but Sanji suspected that wasn't the reason why Zoro's eyes widened in surprise.

"Huh." The tan teen breathed out, his face one of amazement. "Ya know... old man Koshiro used to say the same thing."

"Wait a second," the chef interjected, confused. "What do you mean _used to?"_

The swordsman grinned a him, a grim line devoid of any real happiness. 

"Maybe I'll tell ya shitty-cook. That is, if ya come over for dinner."

Sanji laughed. Yep, he'd totally been doing it a lot lately.

"Nice try, Marimo." He waved his hand, turning to walk in the opposite direction, towards the Baratie. "I'll let you keep your secrets."

He began trotting off, stopping when Kuina's voice sounded.

"Hey, curlybrows. Did you hate Zoro? Before you became friends I mean."

The blonde looked over his shoulder.

"Sure I did. I thought he was a dumbass. I _still_ do for that matter. Why're you asking?"

She had a triumphant grin on her face, and evil glint in her eye. Zoro's face on the other hand, had flushed a brilliant red, flaring up with a bright contrast to his dark outfit.

"Kunia, I fucking swear to _god_ I'll---"

"Because," She began with a dramatic flourish, blatantly ignoring her brother, "you two are gonna fall in love! Hatred often breeds something more." She wriggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Just imagine all the sexual tension."

The tan teen flushed even harder if possible and Sanji couldn't stop himself from guffawing out loud.

He'd never considered dating a guy, not that he wasn't into it, it just never crossed his mind.

_Still..._

As Sanji studied the other male, taking in the smooth caramel skin, short, green hair, and killer determination, he decided that if he ever _did_ becoming interested in dating, Zoro wasn't _too_ bad of a contender.

He didn't voice the thought however, and instead he shrugged, letting loose a wicked grin. 

"Who knows?" He asked airily, waving a hand side to side in a lazy manner, "It just might happen."


	2. Only Fools Rush In

_But I can't Help...._

A week later, the chef found himself ringing the doorbell of Zoro's place, shifting from one foot to the other impatiently. 

He could hear from inside the home, a loud TV and what sounded like a crash before the door opened, revealing the younger teen, looking out of breath.

"Sup." Zoro breath out, his chest heaving.

"Did you run? You did have to." 

Sanji suddenly felt shy. It was one thing to be here because he was tutoring some hapless idiot. Another thing all together when he came here of his own will.

To have _dinner_ of all things.

It was an unfamiliar sensation. 

The swordsman seemed to read his mind.

"You're a little early for dinner and Kuina and I just finished up with lunch not too long ago. Come in, we can go somewhere to kill time." Zoro smiled. "You owe me for the performance the other day. And I need a new shinai anyway."

Sanji pretended to know that the hell a shinai was.

"My parents died a while back. At least I think they died." The tan teen shrugged. "At least I _think_ they died. I don't really know, don't care much either."

Sanji listened as Zoro talked, his voice hushed even though the Amai Mask songs blasting from the radio were loud enough to drown everything else out.

"My old man Koshiro took me in. He ran a dojo and then adopted me, nice guy. He died a few years back though. The Social Services were threatening to take Kuina away and I needed cash quick." The green haired male shot a rueful smile the pale teen's way. "What better way for a hot-head kid to get dough than doing a little under ground fighting? It was easy money, and I got good at it. Luffy helped me out a lot."

Sanji saw the way Zoro's lips twitched in a half smile at the mention of the younger kid. Frankly the chef was mildly surprised that such a simple-minded person was capable of helping anyone. 

"We have this joke between the two of us, me and the old man, where he used to tell me all the time that he'd destroy anyone who stood in our way. I never really took it seriously, thought it was some light hearted joking. It wasn't until after they died that I realized."

His voice was hushed, a low thrum that sounded menacing to Sanji's ears.

"Realized what?" He asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"That I would _burn_ this fucking world to the ground and piss all over the ashes if it meant that Kuina, Luffy, and everyone I care about would be safe and happy."

The chef stayed quiet, unable to respond and feeling the goosebumps forming on his arms.

"What about you though, curlybrow? Whats your deal?" The teen asked, leaning back into the couch cushions. They'd been waiting for Kuina to finish getting ready."You seem to have some sort of vendetta against anyone with a dick. What's that all about?"

Sanji grimaced. He hated talking about it. Didn't even realize that Zoro had noticed. But he supposed it was only fair.

"Bullying. Lots of it." He started, his voice curt. "But it wasn't just that. I never understood why _men_ always had to win. Always had be be above everyone. Above women of all things. It didn't make sense to me. Like, they're our birth givers you know?"

Zoro looked at him, saying nothing, but raising an eyebrow, a sure sign as any to continue.

"I never had many friends, but my brothers made it a lot worse. It not like I minded being alone all the time, I preferred it actually. It didn't even bother me that the jackasses who made my life a living hell were also the ones who lived in my house. It was just--"

Sanji cut himself off, growling lowly. It made him pissed just to _think_ about it.

"I just....sensed a great injustice going on and it all seemed to stem from being a man. It allowed someone popular and had a penis swinging between his legs to whale away on a woman without consequences. It wasn't mere bullying. It was _targeted_ towards a specific kind of people. It was a form of reality that was faithfully re-enacted in socially acceptable children's programs. Supposedly, as humans you can play any role you want, _be_ whoever you want. But they don't tell you that if your a women, society already has a place for you."

The pale boy smile, his grin brittle as he looked into the abyss that were Zoro's eyes.

"And of course, I just _had_ to love cooking." He lounged back in his chair, his expression becoming thoughtful. "Its like fitting into the pre-made mold that they made me. So dumb. See, sometimes, I feel like a girl you know? So its like being in a catch 22. Like either way I'm fucked. Either a blonde little fag, or a bitch woman. Weird huh?"

The swordsman appraised him silently.

"No, not really. I don't get it, at least, not much, but there's nothing weird about it. Its just you. And if it makes you feel better curly, I like you fine."

Just as Sanji opened his mouth to respond, Kuina scampered out of her room, smelling strongly of blueberries and the three went out.

"Exactly what _kind_ of shinai are you looking for Zoro?" Sanji asked, gliding aimlessly through the racks, not sure what to grab. He didn't even know there was store like this in the immediate area.

"Preferably something that _won't_ break." The teen answered from the other side of the aisle.

"Haha, smartass. I _know_ that already. I just mean, is there like a certain brand you prefer over another or something?"

"Yeah, the non-breaking kind of brand. Didn't I say that the first time? Damn you don't listen."

Sanji's eye twitched.

"Hey Zoro?'

"Yeah?"

"How about you _don't_ piss me off while I'm surrounded by possibly lethal weapons."

Zoro just laughed.

In the end, they settled on a simple bamboo looking stick thing, this one made of sleek, shiny wood.

"Hopefully this one lasts a bit longer. My pocket's already stretched as it is." The teen mumbled, putting the practice sword on the counter for check out and reaching in his pockets.

"Who said _you_ were paying?" Sanji asked, swiping out his card before Zoro could protest and handed it to the cashier.

There was a pause, Zoro staring at him with an expression that he couldn't decipher. 

"Thanks."

He lifted a shoulder. "No big deal, now lets go, I want some of that dinner you promised me. Unlike a few someones, I haven't eaten anything since breakfast."

Somehow they ended up at an ice cream parlor and Zoro swore aloud that he would never trust weathermen again.

Sanji was sure that the two of them didn't make a pretty picture, soaked in unexpected rainwater, but no one seemed to mind, just giving the three kids friendly smiles.

The place didn't sell any real food, but he figured it'd be a waste to just leave, and the others agreed. 

Kuina ordered a strawberry ice-cream cone with sprinkles, Zoro asked for plain vanilla, and Sanji opted out.

Sweets weren't really his thing, at least, not without pre-saltiness of a previous meal to balance the taste out.

The three of them sat on an outside bench, looking at the fading sunlight, the sky just beginning to turn a light indigo.

"Thanks." The green haired teen said suddenly.

Sanji looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"For what?"

"Just--" Zoro made a frustrated noise. "Everything I guess. I know today was hectic. And you still didn't get to eat any real food"

"Don't worry about it. I can probably cook better than any of these restaurants honestly." He smiled, wide and strangely happy, despite the eventful day.

The swordsman hummed. "Yeah....you try some of my ice cream?"

It was literally just vanilla, but Sanji knew that this was Zoro's way of repaying him, so he gave in, knowing that if he didn't the green haired teen would only keep trying in different ways.

"Sure." He said, shrugging and leaned over to the side, his shoulder brushing the kendo students' as he tilted his head down to take a lick of the treat, the cold substance sliding down his throat.

_Sweet._

When he righted himself, he noticed Zoro's wide eyes and the way heat seemed to creep from the collar of his gray shirt, working its way up.

"What?" The pale teen asked. "Is there something on my face?"

"No." Zoro choked out, his voice sounding strained. "Well yes, but that's not why I was looking at you. I would've gotten you a spoon you know?"

"I know." Sanji answered, not seeing what the huge deal was. "But, its not like it was necessary."

The red that had only been creep at a leisurely pace suddenly sped up, devouring the caramel skin and Sanji could only stare, a single word coming to mind.

_Cute._

_So fucking cute._

Kuina sat on the bench next to her brother, legs on Zoro's lap, not seeming to mind the slightly damp fabric and smiled into her ice cream cone, a sprinkle mustache on her face.

"I told you." She hummed. "Falling in love." _(with you)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part of this fic! I hope you enjoyed~ Comments appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Please let me know your thoughts!!!
> 
> I might add a second chapter!!


End file.
